Bizarreortentia
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: Un día de lo más bizarro lleva a situaciones de lo más bizarras, y Lily está a punto de experimentarlo en su propia piel ¿Podrá lidiar correctamente con los jueguecitos que le depara el destino? ¡Descúbrelo!


_**Los personajes del potterverso no me pertenecen, pero sí la historia, de lo contrario, ya habría juntado a este par desde hacía tiempo :)**_

"Un día de lo más bizarro lleva a situaciones de lo más bizarras, y Lily está a punto de experimentarlo en su propia piel ¿Podrá lidiar correctamente con los jueguecitos que le depara el destino? ¡Descúbrelo!"

ENJOY!

* * *

Lily se había parado en seco al escuchar la pregunta de su mejor amiga, Violetta. Se giró un poco y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Pues eso, que ¿a qué te ha olido a ti la amortentia? – repitió, pacientemente.

Acababan de salir de una agobiante clase de pociones con Slughorn en la que habían estudiado la poción, y solo para que pudieran escribir bien su ensayo sobre qué olor había sentido cada uno, el profesor les había hecho olerla de uno en uno. Y a Lily no le hizo mucha gracia lo que le entró en aquel momento por las fosas nasales.

El problema es que no sabía el porqué de esa desagradable sensación. Era como una espinita que le corroía por dentro y que no la dejaba pensar con claridad ni un solo segundo. Y eso que solo hacía una media hora de aquello; por lo que no sabía si decirle la verdad o mentirle.

-Nada agradable –dijo, al fin.

-¿Y eso qué se supone que significa? – preguntó, arqueando una ceja - Porque la amortentia suele darte una sensación placebo de placer, señorita mentirosa. ¿O es que acaso te ha recordado a alguien que no esperabas?

Llegados a este punto, Lily se puso colorada y ni siquiera supo por qué, pero Violetta sonrió victoriosamente. Era tan obvia…

-¡Nada de eso! –exclamó, emprendiendo la marcha de nuevo, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.

-¿Dónde vas? –preguntó la chica, siguiéndola.

-A hacer el ensayo.

-¿No vas a ir a Adivinación? –preguntó, curiosa.

-No, no pienso ir a que la profesora Trelawney me diga otra vez que corro el peligro de ser devorada por un trol de las cavernas, una acromántula gigante y ser besada por un dementor.

Violetta se tragó las ganas de reír, recordando la última clase que habían tenido con la mujer, en la que básicamente le decía que sus posos del té escatimaban que le quedaban unos dos meses de vida.

-Bueno, venga, voy a hacerte compañía –le dijo, a ella tampoco le apetecía mucho ir –y…volviendo al tema de antes. Dime solo tres, tres cosas que hayas olido en ese caldero y no te molestaré más con el tema.

Lily la miró con absoluta desconfianza, pero al final pensó que si no sabía ni ella misma a quien se refería, menos lo iba a saber su amiga, y quería estar tranquila.

-Aquí no, vamos –y la cogió del brazo, acelerando su marcha.

Finalmente llegaron a la biblioteca, donde la pelirroja buscó con una mirada digna de un águila la mesa más apartada y vacía.

-No es por despreciar tu aprecio a la intimidad –comentó Violetta sentándose frente a su amiga – pero ¿no crees que estamos un poquito lejos de la sección de pociones? Está como a la otra punta de la biblioteca.

-No seas tiquis miquis – comentó Lily, quitándole importancia – dedícate a hacer el trabajo y ya está.

-De acuerdo, pero…me debes tres palabras. ¿Recuerdas?

-Er…ah, sí, es verdad –espetó, poniéndose el pelo tras la oreja.

-¿Y bien? –insistió.

-Te las voy a escribir mejor, no puedo decirlas en voz alta –dijo, sacando un pergamino y una pluma. Acto seguido, escribió algo dubitativa en él –toma. No lo leas en voz alta.

Violetta la miró con una ceja enarcada y cogió el pergamino de su sonrojada amiga y lo leyó en silencio.

-Vaya –comentó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eh?

-No, no, nada, es que…bueno, no me esperaba esto.

-Qué… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó, nerviosa.

-Bueno –empezó la chica, moldeando las palabras para que su amiga se pusiera más nerviosa aún. Era cierto que no se esperaba exactamente esas características, pero…sabía desde el principio a quién se refería, y para eso no hacía falta ninguna amortentia – la verdad es que si lo piensas… ¿no te recuerda a alguien?

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? – empezó a hiperventilar, nerviosa –No, no me recuerda a nadie. Trae eso –y le cogió el pergamino de vuelta – No sé a qué te refieres.

-Pues es obvio, ¿no? – siguió – creo que tiene que ver con cierto rubio que está en Slytherin… ¿Cómo se llamaba…?

-No…no sigas por ahí –la advirtió, señalándola con el dedo.

-No hagas eso, es de mala educación –le dijo –y…piénsalo. ¿No crees que podría ser? Esto encaja, tiene sentido.

Lily bajó el dedo y se la quedó mirando por unos momentos, asustada, mosqueada y nerviosa. No podía ser que estuviera hablando de Scorpius Malfoy, la persona con la que peor se llevaba de todo el mundo mágico.

Habían estado peleándose desde que ella entró al colegio y no había habido nunca manera de entablar una buena conversación sin acabar en una pelea verbal o mágica. Su lucha de egos era demasiado grande entre ellos como para dejar paso a algo como el amor, sin embargo…

-Yo…lo siento, creo que voy a ir a tomar un poco el aire –dijo, cogiendo sus cosas y encaminándose rápidamente hacia la salida.

Violetta sonrió al verla así. Bueno, para algo tenían que servir las clases de ese profesor decrépito y favoritista; y ya era hora que después de cinco años, se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo en realidad.

Lily, sin embargo, se fue corriendo dirección al estadio de Quidditch, pero no entró dentro sino que lo bordeó y bajó una pequeña ladera hasta llegar a un pequeño bosquecillo. Era un sitio algo tupido y apartado, pero no le importó. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para que lo hiciera.

Respiró hondo y dio varios pasos más al frente, llegando a pararse frente a los restos de lo que parecía ser una hoguera apagada a la mitad y, al lado, unas colillas tiradas sin ningún tipo de respeto.

Frunció el ceño y se agachó para mirarlo bien.

-Me gustaría saber si has venido aquí a encender otra hoguera o a examinar mis restos –y enseñó un pequeño cigarro justo antes de prenderlo.

Lily se puso de pie rápidamente y se alisó la falda, algo nerviosa. ¿Por qué, de todos los sitios habidos y por haber en el castillo, tenía que volver a encontrárselo en uno tan remoto como éste?

-Pensaba que habías dejado el vicio –puntualizó, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –dijo, a la defensiva –yo quemo madera, tú fumas. Y no estaba quemando nada, de hecho, me voy.

-Espera –le dijo, cogiéndola del brazo al ver que iba a huir – Estás muy rara ¿qué te pasa?

Lily se giró y le miró a los ojos con los suyos abiertos como platos.

-¿Perdona?

-Perdonada.

-¡Oye! –exclamó la chica.

-¿Qué? Me has pedido perdón, yo te he perdonado. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡No te había pedido perdón! –inquirió, indignada –Eres un impresentable.

Scorpius rio y se acercó a ella, observándola bien. Lily se había cruzado de brazos y, al ver que se aproximaba demasiado a ella, dio un paso atrás, pero su espalda se topó con un árbol.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el chico.

-Y bien ¿qué? –espetó en un hilo de voz. A cada paso que daba el chico, más la embriagaba su aroma, y por mucho que su cabeza le dijera que no y que no y que no, no podía dejar de pensarlo – hueles mal.

El chico se paró en seco y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Cómo que huelo mal? No huelo mal – se puso el brazo delante de la nariz para comprobarlo –huelo como siempre. Perfume de Acacia.

Definitivamente, se le cayó el mundo a los pies. Lily sintió entonces que todo le daba vueltas y abrió los ojos del susto.

Violetta tenía razón: estaba enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy. Aquel chico que conoció en primero cuando intentaba prender una hoguera para quemar una plantita de acebo. Alguien le había dicho que el humo que salía de esa hoguera era muy bueno para el pelo –lo hacía más dócil y liso -. Lo que no se esperó fue encontrarse con un rubio de tercer curso que también usaba ese pequeño escondite para fumar.

Ese había sido su secreto mejor guardado. Y ahora…

Scorpius la miró algo desconcertado, pero entonces, sucedió que la chica le dirigió una fugaz pero indiscreta mirada llena de algo que a él se le antojó adorable. Entonces recordó la extraña conversación que había mantenido hacía poco rato con la mejor amiga de ese monstruíto que tenía en frente.

"Qué raro verte tan sola, sin el bicho rojo" le dijo. "Oh, es que…creo que me ha dicho algo sobre ir a prender una hoguera…no lo he acabado de entender muy bien. ¿Tú qué opinas?"

-Lily –le dijo, levantándole el mentón. Ella se sonrojó mucho y le evadió la mirada, temblorosa.

Estaba tan asustada por sus propios sentimientos que no podía ni moverse. No era por quién era él o qué hiciera en su vida, ni tampoco de dónde provenía. Era simplemente porque era la primera vez que se sentía así. Ella no se consideraba especialmente guapa –además, ese pelo tan destartalado y despeinado que tenía no la ayudaba mucho – así que, pese a todo, nunca había estado con ningún chico antes. Y tenía miedo.

-Mírame –le dijo, preocupado.

¿Preocupado? Lily le miró entonces, sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía estar preocupado por ella? ¿Él? No había ningún motivo…

-Me he encontrado con tu amiga hace un momento y me ha dicho que estabas aquí.

Ella siguió sosteniéndole la mirada, embriagándose cada vez más de su olor, sintiendo cada vez más miedo al verle tan cerca. Respiraba agitadamente, pero sus instintos no le obedecían en ese momento, así que no se movió.

-Y vengo aquí y lo único que veo es que, en vez de pelear como siempre, huyes de mí – dijo, algo dolido –algo no va bien. ¿Qué pasa?

Siguió en silencio, aunque esta vez tuvo que cerrar los ojos para deshacerse de las irracionales ganas que sentía de besarle con solo verle mover la boca a centímetros de su cara.

Estaba loca.

Pero a Scorpius no le gustó esa evasiva, así que la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. Lily pensó que esto era el sueño – si es que estaba soñando – o momento más bizarro de su vida. ¿Qué le estaba pasando al mundo? ¿Seguro que no estaba dentro de uno de esos libros interactivos de Rose? No, no podía ser, sentía el olor del chico en todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel. Era demasiado real. Pero entonces… ¿por qué tan de repente?

Entonces, muy a su pesar, consiguió salir de su trance y se separó del abrazo de una forma un poco brusca.

-¡Oye! Estaba animándote.

-No, no me toques como si fuera uno más de tus trofeos –le dijo, temblando –adiós.

Pero no le dio tiempo a irse porque el chico la volvió a coger del brazo, mirándola fijamente.

-Tú no eres un trofeo para mí.

-¿No? –preguntó -¿Y qué soy? Dios, dices que estoy rara pero…¡Mírate! Vienes aquí porque dices que Violetta te ha dicho dónde estaba y luego… luego te das cuenta de que me están pasando cosas y… ¡Te preocupas! ¿Pero qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué me abrazas? Ayer mismo estábamos diciéndonos el uno al otro que nos muriéramos, ¿cómo es que ahora de repente...? No…no te entiendo. Y odio tu perfume, ¡no me gusta que huelas como la maldita amortentia!

…Y explotó.

Scorpius estaba mirándola con los ojos como platos mientras que ella, dándose cuenta de todo lo que había dicho, enrojecía y se tapaba la boca, profundamente avergonzada.

-Yo…me voy –dijo, saliendo de allí. Esa vez, el chico no la detuvo, y ella corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, dónde, al verle, le dio un enorme abrazo del que no quiso salir hasta pasados muchos minutos.

Y estaba tan avergonzada que no fue capaz de dar la cara por el castillo el resto del día, solo por si acaso se encontraba con él, así que se quedó en la cabaña del guarda bosques, ayudándole a cocinar unas pastas. No fue hasta que anochecía que llegó Violetta y tocó a la puerta.

-Hagrid –le dijo, afablemente -¿Has visto a Lily?

-Ah, claro, pasa, pasa –dijo, invitándola a entrar –está ayudándome con algunas cosas.

-Muchas gracias, pero es que ya es la hora de la cena –dijo, sonriendo –así que nos tenemos que ir porque sino, nos van a fusilar a las dos. Aquí la señorita no va vuelto a ninguna de sus clases y Mcgonagall está furiosa con ella. Tanto como para escribirle una carta a sus padres…

Entonces, Lily asomó su cabecita por la puerta, blanca como la cera y, dándole una bandeja de pastas recién sacadas del fuego a Hagrid, se quitó el delantal y salió de la casita, siguiendo a su amiga hacia el castillo.

No hablaron en todo el rato, pero Lily estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Había estado intentando evitarle durante todo el día, pero sería imposible hacerlo durante la cena, a no ser, claro, que él no estuviera allí, lo cual era altamente improbable. Nada, tendría que afrontarlo, que para algo era Gryffindor.

Así que, nada más llegar al Gran Comedor, sintió que un par de ojos –seguramente grises – la taladraban sin contemplaciones desde el mismo instante en el que puso un pie dentro del lugar, pero intentó olvidarlo y no darle importancia.

-Oh, mira, hay pastas de arroz…-murmuró, mirando a todas partes menos a la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿Lily? –preguntó Violetta.

-¿Sí?

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, mejor que nunca –dijo, enseñándole una sonrisa que no engañaría siquiera al profesor Longbottom.

-Eres una mentirosa –susurró una voz en su oreja izquierda, poniéndole los pelos de punta.

Violetta lo miró y el chico le sonrió. Acto seguido y, ante la prudente mirada de los compañeros y amigos, la cogió de la mano y se la llevó con él fuera del salón; corriendo por pasillos y pasillos sin decir nada, cruzándose de vez en cuando con algún fantasma y, en una ocasión con Peeves, que se burlaba de que estuvieran en aquella situación.

Finalmente, llegaron a la torre de Astronomía y, una vez estuvieron arriba del todo y con el cielo como única fuente de luz, paró. Pero no la soltó.

-Se… ¿Se puede saber qué haces? –preguntó ella, jadeando.

Pero él no contestó, sino que, simplemente, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Lily tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, pero no tardó mucho en contestar. No podía no hacerlo, el olor a acacia la embriagaba de tal forma que no podía parar o alejarse; y si hasta ahora el perfume del chico la volvía inestable, el sabor a tabaco que tenía en cada beso la volvía adicta y sabía perfectamente por qué: el segundo olor de su amortentia era el mismo.

Después de un rato que a ellos se les antojó cortísimo, se separaron y juntaron sus frentes, respirando un poco y poniendo en orden sus pensamientos.

-Me has dicho que huelo como tu amortentia –dijo, ella asintió tímidamente –entonces asumo que sientes algo por mí –ella volvió a asentir –Pues no sabes cómo me alegra porque me moría de ganas de decirte que hace tiempo que sé que te quiero.

Lily se separó de él y le miró sorprendida.

-Desde que te empecé a conocer mejor –le dijo –pero pensaba que tú me odiabas, así que nunca he intentado nada contigo. Pensé que tal cual estábamos todo iba a estar bien, una relación de amor-odio, pero entonces hoy estabas rara y por un momento he pensado que…bueno, que nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Y me asusté mucho.

-Pero…

-Entonces me dijiste todo eso –siguió, cortándola –y me quedé tan impresionado que no pude reaccionar a tiempo. Luego te estuve buscando pero no había manera de dar contigo.

-Estaba con Hagrid –susurró, algo apenada.

-Vaya, no se me ocurrió –dijo –pero…pensé que si te veía en la cena no dejaría pasar el momento. Tenía mucho miedo al rechazo pero…te quiero. Te quiero como nunca he logrado querer a ninguno de mis trofeos.

-Dijiste que no soy un trofeo –espetó, sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido.

-No, tú eres una copa –le dijo – la copa del mundial de Quidditch como mínimo.

-¿Debería sentirme halagada?

Scorpius sonrió y volvió a besarla. Y Lily entonces respondió con todas sus fuerzas. Sí, había sido un día de lo más bizarro; en poco menos de doce horas había descubierto que la madera quemada de su primer encuentro, el olor al tabaco que él siempre fumaba y el fuerte olor a acacia no pertenecían a otro que a su mejor enemigo.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Y Merlín sabía que pese a lo asustada que estaba por todo lo nuevo, como buena Potter que era, no tenía que dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos. Pero la verdad era que, en esos momentos, éstos se habían ido de vacaciones.

Fin.

* * *

Bueno, no me ha quedado como yo quería, pero al menos no resulta empalagoso, que es lo que pretendía evitar a toda costa. En fin, espero vuestros reviews y sobretodo, que no os haya desagradado mucho :P

(Pero podéis lanzarme tomates, si queréis)

Un besito!

K.


End file.
